


ELITE UNIVERSITY

by Anne08



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Don't know how to tag correctly, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, Yuri, amateur writer, friendship drama, from rags to riches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne08/pseuds/Anne08
Summary: Aqua Hill-Kayne's normal ordinary life became one from a fairy tale when she goes from rags to riches, when her father took her from her cold-hearted mother and enters her in a prestigious school.Michelle Aquino is an ambitious person with high goals in life.  To achieve those dreams she enrolled and gain a scholarship on a special school for special people.Hachiko Yamaguchi is just new to the area having an accident when he was a child he and his family had to move. Excited and nervous at the same time when he gets accepted as a varsity player in a school for the talented, what will it entail to him.Strangers that meet in this elite school, a chance encounter brings them together. The three having something in common upon entering a school out of their league, their main goal? Survive.
Relationships: Amara Breeze/Michelle Aquino, Charles Princeton/Aqua Hill-Kayne, Kai Tsukishima/Hachiko Yamaguchi
Kudos: 1





	ELITE UNIVERSITY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers.
> 
> As you can see I'm just a newbie when it comes to writing so if you're going to comment something please be easy on me.
> 
> And I hope that you'll like my story.

It was the first day of the school year and students were prowling at the entrance gate as they talk each other excitedly trying to make friends with each other while others walked nervously as they entered one of the most prestigious schools in the area.

I would’ve been totally fine, excited even! Excited at the things I could do at this school! The pride of the achievements that I will gain and the feeling of being looked up to by your peers and adults it’s just so self-satisfying. Thinking about this I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, since this isn’t your normal typical school, because you don't see normal kids come out of limousines wearing obvious make-ups, expensive bags and jewelries when going to school. No. This is a special school, for special students.

Welcome to Elite University, it is a prestigious private academy that is attended by the children of the rich, famous, athletic, and talented people. And in some rare cases they also allow those who are academically high achievers, like me who is able to enter this school through hard work and perseverance and is able to get a scholarship in this school.

As I get closer the school is surrounded by a high wall and the only entrance and exit you could go through is in a machine at the entrance where you would put your I.D in a gauge for verification. As I entered the school property I scanned the area watching the students around me, hearing what they're talking about which is the typical rich talks like where they went to last summer and what did they do, others asked who their parents were and what business do they do etc. I cringed internally and rolled my eyes at them.

Although I can’t deny as I hear about those things it made me a little nervous, but I needed to be always calm and rational if I want to survive in this place. I'm just lucky that honor students in this school are given free uniforms which consists of a white dress shirt, red jacket with gold linings for designs, a red tie that has the symbol of the school embroidered on it, a red skirt, white socks, and black shoes.

As I continue walking straight ahead with no direction I saw a board ahead of me that looked like a map of the school and walked towards it. I wonder where's the Auditorium room, since I was busy searching I didn't notice that someone was behind me.

"Uhm... excuse me miss!" a boy's voice called me, as I turn around and saw the boy's face he looked the same age as me. From his poise form, obnoxious aura, and fake polite smile I could already tell he is a rich kid. Sigh… well aren't all students are? I asked myself sarcastically.

"Yes?" I answered as I offer a polite smile, he blushed and charmingly smiled at me and he started bragging about himself.

I internally sigh at his reaction and just continued smiling at him since this isn't the first time it happened, I'm not bragging or anything but people kept saying how beautiful I am. I wouldn't have believed them if it wasn't for the fact that I had to break a boy’s heart once a month. People keep telling me how my deep blue eyes is like a reflection of the sea, my short wavy black hair that falls just past my shoulder looks soft to touch, along with the fact that I have a pale skin with a slim physique and delicate looking body, I'm the epitome of what a princess looks like.

"I'm sorry but my friends and boyfriend might be looking for me so I've got to go" I excused smiling apologetically like I regret cutting him off, which I'm not since I wasn't even listening to him and is glad that he walked away. I started walking towards to where the auditorium is and as I got closer I noticed the place is a huge oval building, as I continue walking someone bumped into my back.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" a girl behind me apologized and as I turn around the first thought that came to me is 'what's a child doing here?’ as I stared at her steely gray eyes the child continued walking, she walked as if she’s marching into battle and as I look closer she's wearing the same uniform as I do.  
As I got inside you can literally tell that this school is for the rich, the floor in the hallway is carpeted with red and gold linings design, the lights were of chandeliers, the ornaments and furniture designs looks as if it was bought in other countries, the paintings on the wall were all unique and amazing that you could stare at it all day.

As I enter the main auditorium room, I stopped at the door and stared wide eyes at what’s in front of me. The room was huge! And when I mean huge, I literally mean huge! I was just stock at my place as I stare. Can I really handle this? I know it’s too late too second guess but… maybe this…school is too much for me… Before I can walk out a girl who looks older than me was right in front of me.

“You a first year?” the girl asked smiling at me, as I stared at her.

“Yes!” I answered then shut up and blushed, while the girl giggled at my reaction.

“Well as a first year I’m sure you don’t know this, first year must! Seat near the stage, that’s custom. Go walked further since the chairs have the students surnames on them alphabetically just looked for it alright?” the girl advice.

“Thank you!” I said as I walked further down near the stadium and saw letters on each row, A B C D then E and so on and so forth, I stopped at A and went to my row to search my name and was glad to find it, as I got comfortable I noticed the place was getting packed of students. Once all the students were inside the auditorium room the Entrance Ceremony for the new school year started. 

The principal spoke of how wonderful this year is going to be, the policy etc. Then next is the Student Council President, as he started walking towards the stadium girls started gossiping with each other. I can’t blame them, as he walked with head held high with an aura of superiority, his lean body walking straight ahead as if nothing to fear he has everyone’s attention.

“Isn’t he hot?!” One of the girls in my back gushed. As I stare more, even I can’t help but admit that he’s hot steely blue eyes gaze makes you look back at him, he has pale skin base from his face, and a strong body as he stood straight in the stage.

“He’s so cool!” This time it was on my side.

“As expected of the Student Council President. He has such a huge presence” a boy’s voice said this time, full of admiration. As I stare at him longer, even I can’t deny how handsome he is.

"And now a little speech for our honor student who top the Entrance Exam-" hearing this made me curious and interested, I wanted to have the top 1 spot while having a scholarship in this school. Now to know who is the person that I need to beat the top, as I think about that I smiled slyly.

"Michelle Asherah!" My eyes widen and my body had gone rigid. I can hear my heart beating faster than before.

What!? What!? I wasn't informed! What the heck's the school's thinking?! I wasn't informed! Shouldn’t they tell students this kind of events?! Dread started getting in me and as I stood up from my sit I made sure to keep a calm composure, it won't do myself any good if I broke down here and now.

Ok. Keep it calm Michelle, calm down. As I walk towards the stage the students whisper and looked at me, as if they're expecting something. Well of course they're expecting something from me! I got called in stage?!

As I took the first step on the stair towards the stage. I took a deep breath and think. I will not be beaten by my fear! Just calm down and think. And I think. I think of what kind of school this is, what happens inside this school, about the students and teachers. Everything.

As I took the last step of the stair and walked towards the podium, I looked at it with calmness and think. I think of what I want to happen in this school, what I am expecting in this school, what I want my school life. 

When I stand out in the podium, I think. I think of a way on how will I be able to affect the students with my speech. I took one final deep breath and smiled at them staring everyone in a calm and calculating gaze, daring them. Daring them to not take me seriously! I made sure that my stare means business and I'm serious. I won’t let my fear, anxiety or nervousness control me!

"Hello dear students, teachers, and staff. It gives me great pleasure to be able to enter and study in this prestigious school Elite University," I started.

"As they say, this is a new school year, a new beginning, and things will change. Students, schoolmates, classmates, this is the time that we will prove to everyone that were not just someone, that were people that who will one day make a name for ourselves that the world will recognize" I say proudly with my head held high to prove my point. It's been my goal to be always at the top in everything I do.

"But that doesn’t mean everything will be all shine and rainbows, the path to success is a very stiff mountain, whether you like it or not we are all going to have a hard time. Expectations, pressure, fear, desperation, pride, arrogance will push us on the brink of a cliff. "  
knowing this school and the students here, bullying is normal I can tell already. Money and power is everything, to rule the top without the adults being able to do anything, it's survival of the fittest.

"Now that we are studying in this school people will expect things from us from people we don't know, from the school itself, its teachers and staff's', from our friends, from our relatives, especially... especially from our family, our siblings, and most of all the people whom we want to be proud of us... our parents." As I said that some students reacted to what I said. 

“I know, I know the feeling of wanting people of wanting your very own parents to be proud of your own achievements, but using that reason doesn't justify the horrible acts that anyone will do.” I say seriously, because really?! Your parents might be happy but what about the person you’ve hurt? Like how can a person be that heartless?

"Using that reason for your motivation and drive is the reason why we're here in the first place. As long as we don't destroy ourselves and others then there's nothing wrong with failing, failure is good because it will motivate us to do better, whether the change will be good or bad will depend on us but I do expect the latter." People change. That's a fact. No one knows what the future entails, it may be good now it doesn't mean it will also be good in the future.

"Just as the famous person Dalai Lama said, 'when educating the minds of our youth, we must not forget to educate their hearts', making everyone proud of us is not an excuse for us to hurt or belittle others simply because we are better than them. It may be the teachers and staff duty to teach us on how to become humble, kind, supportive and brave in school and in life," do students in this school understood what I just said? Humbleness? Kindness? Do people have any good thing in their hearts other than their selfish greed? Yes yes I’m being overly judgement of people and I’m sorry for the attitude but can you really blame me?

"But it is also our responsibility to self-discipline ourselves to become a better person than we are yesterday. Change is hard no one can change in one day, it takes great effort and will to change's one's mind of thinking and personality but that doesn't mean it's impossible, as long as it probable then it's possible." Change for the better. Is possible if you have the devotion and courage to do it. And I know not everyone has it.

"So everyone in order for us all to gain a wonderful experience in this spectacular school, should we not go and do things that will benefit not only us but others as well?" I finished and looked at everyone.

Everything was quiet that I can hear my heart beating in my chest. Dread filled my heart as I thought that I didn't made a good speech. And then, slowly some of them stood up and everyone followed, before I knew it everyone was standing and clapping. The smile and contentment on their faces put my heart at ease and I smiled back happily at them.

As the students exited the Auditorium room, everyone was happily talking with each other, already having friends to talk to. Some senior students praised her, other teachers told her that they were hoping she would be in their class. And as I enter the room I sat at the back near the window, and started reading a book before class started. As I read my books I hear people whispering about me which gets me irritated.

Sigh… if they want to say something to me, why don’t they just say it in front of my face? The door to the classroom then opened and the teacher came in. She looked like she’s in her mid-twenties, her long brown hair is tied into a ponytail and she had a serious face on.

“Ok students take your seat” she ordered seriously looking everyone at the class, as everyone took a proper seat I looked around as the teacher calls their names and noticed the girl I bumped into earlier was here and that there’s a vacant sit.

“Ok class- I’m Sophia Skywalker and I will be your homeroom teacher and since this is your first day as you go out of this room, you noticed the lockers outside? They are permanently yours, it doesn’t have any names so you can choose which lockers are yours and that the locks and passwords are inside” Sophia started after that she continued on regarding the class rules etc.

As I spend my first day in this school everything is going smoothly. I spend my lunch outside, sitting on the grass my back in the tree and ate my lunchbox quietly. 

Aaahhh… so peaceful I thought as I unconsciously smiled as the wind blew my hair and I continued eating. After that classes were normal, since it’s just day one we only did some subject and class introduction, what our teachers expect of us and what we expect from our classmates, teachers, and subject etc.

“Excuse me is Michelle Asherah here?” a brown haired boy with lean body asked in front of the door when class was finished.

“Yes, I’m here” I answered curiously as I walked towards him who looks older than me.

“Hello, I’m Atlas from the student council, I’m sure you’re aware that as the highest scorer of this batch you are informed that will need to assist the Student Council’s work, right?” Atlas asked smiling professionally at me. I stared at his brown eyes but can’t a reading on him at all and just nodded my head and started walking, I followed a few steps behind him.

As I recall it was the dean who explained to me that as one of the honor students I have the responsibility to assist the Student Council. Argh! Just remembering about what I did earlier makes me cringed, while my heart is starting to boil of irritation. One thing I never really liked are unexpected things, I always prefer to be prepared.

“As you just already experienced first-hand this school is very different from your normal average school” Atlas started, I looked at him but his head was still looking ahead.

“Yes, I did” I answered formally, making myself compose as we stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway. I took a deep breath as I walked behind Atlas as he knocked and opened the door walking inside.

“Hey, Zane I got Michelle here” Atlas called as we walked inside. 

Wow, the room’s amazing, everything’s all sparkling with richness. There is a book of shelves on both ends of the wall, on the left side there are two single red colored couch, and a long couch facing each other, in the middle is a table. In front of me is a window with a royal blue curtain with a single desk in the front, with papers piled up at the desk.

“Nice to meet you Michelle Asherah, I’m sure you already know me I’m Zane the Student Council President” Zane introduced nodding his head in my direction.

“Have a sit before we start, nice speech by the way. It seems as if it was just yesterday when I was in the same position as you” Zane chuckled as he sat on one of the single couch and I sat on the long couch, while Atlas excused himself went out of the room.

“First things first, you will meet some of the other student council and get familiarize with their work. You don’t have to worry about it too much, since you’re not really part of the council there will be times when you can go home early but also there are times that you will have to work until late night especially when there’s a special event coming up” Zane started smiling at me and making me less tense and smiled back while listening carefully.

“Usually we’ll have two helping hands, the top 1 and top 2 but since he already joined a club he can’t really help us out much now, is there?” he continued, so there should be the two of us! I wonder who the boy is.

“Any questions so far?” Zane asked looking at me expectantly.

‘“Why can’t the top 2 helped even if he’s part of a club? I mean all we have to do is to assist you guys in your work, he’s top 2 for a reason surely he can do something about it?” I asked curiously, since our job doesn’t seem to be that hard.

“Because of 2 reasons, 1st students are only allowed to join one club to fully not to stress a person’s mental and physical abilities, as you know some people here are obsessed with being in the top. In the past we let them at least join two clubs while juggling their academics which put a strain on their mind and body due to the stress, anxiety, fear, and pressure, resulting in very bad conditions.” As Zane said those last words his eyes narrowed and lips thinned as if he’s remembering something unpleasant, which made me worriedly curious, but know when not to pry.

“2nd your job might sound easy but is one of the hardest since you need to gain knowledge in all aspect of the student council’s work if you want to help them, and unlike the other clubs you just can’t join the Student Council since we’re the one who picks who can be part of. It is given fact that the person who top at the Entrance Exam will be automatically part of the Student on the second semester” Zane explained, which made me giddily excited, trying my best to not smile too much. 

The two of us talked more regarding about my role and position in the student council, and how the system in this school works. Oh. Wow. This school really is a battle field. Sigh… this is going to be one hard high school life.

“Now that I’m all done, with the explanations why don’t we go to the Student Council room, so you can meet the others” as he mentioned this I brimmed with excitement! As we went out of the room and onto the only door, at the end of the corridor I thought, Finally! I can meet the other Student Council members! I am curious to see who they are.

“How’s the work going?” Zane asked his voice strong with authority as we enter the room.

As I got inside the first thing that I noticed is the chandelier at the top, there’s a circular table in the room and two sets of desks on the far sides of the room and a middle desk in front of the window just behind the circular table.

“Almost finish for the day, President” a girl’s voice said, on the far-left side of the wall. She looks a year older than me with tan skin black braided hair, and brown eyes, she smiled at me when she saw me and I smiled back.

“Nothing much it’s still the first day of class, anyway” Atlas answered coolly in the middle desk.

“Is that the newbie?” a girl asked on my right side and as I turn around her hazel eyes looked me up and down judgmentally, which irritated me. 

As I stare at her long straight black hair, pale skin, and prideful aura she’s letting out I can already tell she’s one of those snobbish brat that I won’t like. As she stared me in the eyes I stared back at her coolly, not backing down. I can already tell I won’t like her. At. All. Nor will she like me. And I’m fine with that.

“Michelle, I’m sure you’ve already met Atlas he’s our Vice President” Atlas saluted at me and I smiled back at him.

"Hello I'm Atlas Jackson, glad to be working with you" Atlas greeted.

“The girl with braided hair is Fatima Rhabdu, she’s our Student Council Historian”

“Hello, glad of you to be here” Fatima said smiling friendly at me.

“Like wise” I answered politely and smiled back.

“Heh… she seems useless to me” the second girl stated looking at me rudely.

“Aurora if you’re not going to say anything good then don’t talk at all” Fatima said looking at the Aurora girl irritatingly. Looks like I’m not the only one who doesn’t like her.

“What? I’m just telling the truth” she smirked haughtily. Yeah. I won’t like her. Not at all.

“Well… it’s true though, I mean she’s just a first year and all” Atlas agreed nonchalantly which made me feel bitter as he continued talking.

“But will she still be useless until the end? She might even do all of your work at the end of this year, just like last time” Atlas said seriously, looking at her in the eyes with apprehensive.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Aurora spat angrily, glaring at Atlas. The two glared at each other, not one backing down.

“Sigh… guys it’s only the first day and you’re already fighting? And in front of Michelle, you’re giving her the wrong impression here” Zane scolded tiredly, like he’s done these a hundred times already. It must be hard being the president and your members are fighting, I feel sorry for Zane on this.

“Anyway, this is Aurora Weinberg and she’s our treasurer” Zane continued. As I looked at her she just stared at me.

“We still have one more but she’s currently -” Zane stopped as the door to the room opened and my eyes widened as I stare at the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen came walking towards us. She has short brown hair and her light blue eyes stare at me with kindness, her pale skin looks smooth to touch.

“Amara, what are you doing here? I thought you’re still bed ridden from your illness?” Zane asked worriedly shocked to see the girl Amara here, as I just stared at her. Illness? Is it deadly? Is she alright? I must have made a face because Amara looked at me with reassurance.

“Now now Zane calm down, your scaring Michelle with the illness thing” Amara waved her hand nonchalantly as she smiled at me and I smiled back. 

“I’m Michelle Asherah, I hope we all have a good year” I said after a while of staring which is embarrassing.

“Only to you” this Aurora girl is sure getting on my nerves, as I turned around glaring daggers at her while she smiled slyly at me.

“Aurora how’s your work, are you almost done for today’s papers?” Zane asked seriously this time, as he stares pointedly at Aurora.

“Calm down Zane, it’s only the first day I’ll finish the rest tomorrow” Which got her disapproving stares, while she didn’t care.

“Aurora if you keep that up then what happened last year will surely repeat again” Zane glared at her, as he looked at her with disappointment and irritation. I gulped and just kept my composure, not really knowing what to do.

“Zane that’s enough, Aurora finish your work for today. Stay if you must! You should’ve known the consequence and responsibilities of a Student Council member when you decided to be elected as part of us. Do your duty or else I’m going to start believing that the rumors are true” Amara stated with a commanding voice, as she glared at Aurora, while Aurora stiffed for a moment before glaring back at her.

“Alright! Alright! Fine! I’ll finish my job for today! Happy now!” as she said that she started looking at the papers on her table, as everyone glared and stared at her in disappointment.

“I’m Amara, Amara Breeze and I’m the Student Council Secretary” introducing herself properly, smiling at me and I blushed at her beauty.

“Now that were all done with the introduction, Zane is it alright if she can go home now? I’m sure she’s overwhelmed by what happened today” Amara said to Zane.

“Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow, Michelle” Zane smiled one last time, as he walked to Atticus and they started to discuss things. Amara opened the door for me and as I stepped out she followed.

“On behalf of the Student Council, I apologize for the behavior we have shown you. It was really inappropriate for you to see something like that” Amara apologized as she closed the door, and the two of us started walking.

“It’s alright, I will be frequenting the Council room as everyone’s assistance, I’ll have to witness the drama sooner or later” I assured her or am I assuring myself on this? Although it’s not really that hard to dislike Aurora but I feel like there’s more to it than that.

“Curious?” Amara asked looking at me and I tried to calm the beating of my heart.

“About what?” I asked feigning ignorance.

“About what happened back there?” she said with a knowing face, and I looked at her in the side.

“Was it obvious?” I asked, people never really bothered me because of my calm posture and stoic face, not really showing too much of my emotions.

“No. Not to everyone that is” which shocked me, are you saying you can see through my façade? Before I can ask she spoke.

“Were here” As I looked in front of us were at the entrance of the school. Time sure flies by fast today.

“Thanks, and see you tomorrow” I said and walked towards the exit.

“Your welcome” Amara said and walked back towards the building.

As I exited the school I feel relieved washed over me. I took a deep breath and continued walking towards my next destination, school’s done time for work!

Before I go to my work place I stopped by in a public restroom, and changed my uniform into civilian. After that I continued walking, as I saw the sign of an arrow crossing each other like an “X”. On the right arrow its color blue with the symbol of girl and on the left side is color pink with the symbol of boy. The name of where I work at is Xross Cafe.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Khanna!” I greeted my manager as I entered the cafe in the back.

“Told you to just call me Khanna, Michelle. Sides that how’s first day of school?” Khanna greeted, smiling at me. 

She has black eyes and hair that ends in her shoulder, she was wearing her violet maid uniform with white apron and blue ribbon, her smile gives warmth to my chest that made me smile and forget all the horrible things that happened just now.

“Well… it was… really… beyond my imagination” I grinned as I take off my clothes and started to put on binders.

“Really? Well did you make any new friends?” Khanna asked interestedly.

“Not yet” I answered, putting on my uniform. It’s not that I’m excited to make friends or that I preferred to be alone, it’s just that I just can’t find the right friends to hang out with. Every time I get asked to join them I reject them, I simply can’t see myself being able to last long in their groups.

“Anyway, I’m heading to work now. Talk to you later” I said as I looked myself in the mirror. My uniform consisted of white dress shirt with a black waist coast, black ribbon, black pants, shoes, and socks. I tied my hair in a neat bun.

As I admirer myself in the mirror, I started to get excited for work. One of the perks of this café is that their workers here can cross dress! When I found out about that I tried to do it just for fun, although I’m too pretty to be a boy but if I use a binder and hide my breasts then most people just think I’m a pretty boy.

“Welcome back My Mistress” I said in a masculine voice and smiled charmingly as I bowed at them. When I looked at their faces I recognized them from few days ago.

“Hey, it’s you guys again, just seeing you come and visit us again makes my heart flatter” I said. They didn’t speak but they were both flustered. As the days go on the work as usual has a nice paste there weren’t too few but there weren’t too many either.

“Going to take a break, Dylan?” a feminine voice-like asked, and as I turn around I saw a feminine figure wearing a maid’s dress walking towards me.

“Hey Claudia, I’m going to take a break, alright?” I announced as I head back in the back to rest. 

“I guess I better head back to work now” Claudia said, his real name is Sky. Sky has black eyes originally having a short blond hair but wears a wig to make him look girlish, it helps the fact that he has an androgynous body.

“Thanks Claudia” I thanked as I sat in the chair.

“So… how was your first day?” a boy’s voice asked this time, as I turned around he was wearing the boy’s waiter uniform. 

“Sir. Carlos! I thought you wouldn’t be here since Ms. Khanna’s here today.” I said. Carlos is the twin sister of Khanna, just like his sister he has black eyes but instead of black hair he has golden brown instead. 

“Not like I’m not allowed to visit during my day off” he shrugged then two of us talked more until my break time is. As I continue my work, everything went smoothly and before I know it we were already closing the shop.

“Welcome home Michelle” Asher, my little brother greeted as I opened the door. He’s the exact boy version of myself, having inherited our mother’s looks from the blue eyes and black hair and pail skin.

“How’s school and work today?” Asher asked as he continued working on his assignments.

“Well… so far so good. Not sure what’ll happen to me on the long run though” I answered honestly as I walked into the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

“Dinner’s on the table” he said.

“Thanks. How’s mother?” I asked as I sat in the chair, and started eating the food.

“You know, same as always” after that I continued eating while he finishes his assignment. After I was done eating I took a bath before going to bed. My last thought before falling unconscious was…

This is going to be a long and challenging year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So how was it? How's the 1st chapter? What do you think? 
> 
> If you feel that something lacks in this chapter just let me know and I'll try to edit it.
> 
> If you're going to say something bad please use light words as possible. Thank you. :)
> 
> THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS CRAPPY STORY I MADE.


End file.
